Candy Corn
by LenneDalben
Summary: Halloween's a bittersweet holiday this year. PyroxOC *Based off the characters of Poison Girl, but this is a one-shot*


Oh my lord, is this late. I realize Halloween was an eternity ago, but so what? Shiz happens right? *ahem* Anyway. It's fun little goodness, enjoy. It's not really a standalone, since it _is_ based off of the characters from my Pyro story, but it doesn't take place _in_ that storyline, if that makes any sense. As always, let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or their characters. Marvel Comics came up with them and 20th Century Fox has film rights.**

* * *

Fuck Halloween.

Seriously, it sucks.

Begging for candy is such a dumbass reminder of the times I was in the streets with Sweetheart. We didn't beg, per se; she would try to make people feel comfortable enough to give us money or food, or I would bust out my knock out gas and we'd mug them. Either way, they're not happy memories, and I don't appreciate a yearly trip down that memory lane.

Apparently though, it's a big thing at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I was a little fuzzy on the details, but I heard these people actually go on a field trip to a suburban neighborhood and trick or treat there. And for the students too old to go, since the cut off was at age 15, there was a "social" where people dressed up and even had a costume contest.

Sweetheart, of course, couldn't shut up about it.

"Oh my gawsh I get to wear a costume!" she sang, and proceeded to rattle off her many ideas for a costume. Sexy cat, sexy mouse, sexy cop, sexy nurse . . .

"Oh for fuck's sake, Sweetheart, just go as a nurse and shut up," I snapped.

She stopped dead in her tracks, in the middle of her dance. "Okay Poison, what is your problem?"

I turned away from her and went back to doodling on my notebook.

"You have been so irritable, and irritat_ing_. What crawled up your ass and nested there?"

I flinched. I had been a _little_ excessively bitchy. I could admit that. But I wasn't going to let up just because I hurt her feelings.

She stomped over to me, and snatched the notebook out of my hands. "Hey give that back!" I exclaimed indignantly.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you," she glowered.

I sighed exasperatedly. I wish I could just blame it on PMS, really.

"Did you and Pyro get into a fight?" her tone softened and she sat down next to me on the bed when she saw my expression falter.

"It wasn't a fight, _per se_," I said shiftily. I began to fidget with my pillowcase.

"What. Happened." she enunciated every syllable very slowly. That was a bad sign.

I took a breath. "You know how I hate Halloween?" She nodded. "He . . . hates it more." Her eyebrows furrowed. "Yea, that's what I said. I think . . . something happened to him, on Halloween," I murmured.

"Like what?" she inquired.

"Like, something related to his manipulation over fire," I whispered. "He hasn't messed with his lighter in a few days."

"And I take it he won't talk to you about it." It wasn't a question.

"No, he just sulks and broods. It's not like him," I said, frowning. "And when I mentioned the party, he flipped out."

Sweetheart was quiet for a moment. "Tell him that what happened was not his fault, and that regardless of how bad it was, it made him who he is, _what_ he is, and he wouldn't be here today if it _hadn't_ happened. He wouldn't have met you if he hadn't suffered what he suffered."

I stared at her, wide eyed. She had never shared her power like that with me; she would normally insist on being the one to say the words; she'd never told me what to say to people to make them feel better.

"What?" she said after an awkward silence. "Don't look at me like that. And here, give these to him." She rummaged through her denim tote bag and pressed a bag of candy corn to my palm. "I don't know, maybe he'll like them too."

I smiled slightly, staring at the bag of sweets. She knew they were my favorite, despite what they stood for.

"Oh, you better not eat them all before you see him," she reprimanded.

I chuckled. "Trust me, I won't."

* * *

On All Hallows Evening, I had my hair curly and slightly frizzy, with a _very_ low budget werewolf costume, because they were the natural enemies of vampires. By very low budget, I mean I had a fuzzy hat with pointy ears, some whiskers courtesy of Sweetheart's eyeliner, a torn t shirt that had a picture of a wolf on it, fuzzy fingerless gloves, and ripped jeans. Yea, I was going to win that contest, alright.

Sweetheart had taken my advice and gone with a nurse outfit that wasn't too slutty but definitely seductive, with some cleavage showing and knee high white leather boots. Her dirty blond hair was loose and wavy for the night.

Before she could assault me with more questions on make up, I snuck out of the room and stealthily made my way to Pyro and I's favorite spot in the woods. He hadn't spoken much to me lately but he gave me a slight nod after reading the note I placed in one of his notebooks.

My heart started pounding as my worry increased. What if he was pissed that I was going to the party? I mean, Sweetheart had Piotr so she wasn't going to need my attention any time soon, but I definitely did _not_ want to sulk alone in my room, thinking about the "good" ol days.

Eventually I heard twigs snapping and I was dreading the moment he would appear.

I almost wasn't expecting the little fireball he cradled in one hand, illuminating the planes of his features.

Pyro raised an eyebrow at me. "Nice costume."

"Yea thanks." I swallowed nervously. "Listen um-"

"Look, I know you want to go to the party, and that's fine," he interjected.

"Not if it means that you'll be alone, moping," I countered.

He glared at me and the fire in his hand burned a bit higher and brighter.

I scrambled my brain for the words Sweetheart told me to say. "I don't know what happened to you on Halloween, but I know you don't want to talk about it. It doesn't matter though, because you're here now, and you're with me."

I took his non-flaming hand in mine.

"Please be with me," I whispered.

He closed his free hand, extinguishing the flame, and pulled me closer, pressing a needy kiss to my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his arms encircled my waist. We kissed until my knees went weak.

When I finally pulled away, he murmured, "That really is a nice costume."

I smiled in the darkness. "Come on, let's go back inside."

He kissed me once more before we walked, hand in hand, into the lobby.

* * *

Piotr the Frankenstein whistled when he saw us and I flushed involuntarily.

"I see you got some, Pyro!" he smirked.

"What are you talking about, Colossus?" Pyro replied, his discomfort obvious.

"See for yourself." Piotr continued to smirk, and directed us over to a glass pane. My whiskers were smeared and there were black smudges on Pyro's jaw.

I giggled nervously, but Piotr eventually returned to Sweetheart, who was carrying sodas to him.

"Ooh, before I forget!" I reached into my back pocket, and pulled out the candy corn bag.

"Happy Halloween, Pyro," I murmured, and he opened the bag, and popped one in his mouth.

"Happy Halloween, darling," he whispered in my ear, and then he kissed me. When he pulled away, I was munching on the candy.

We smirked at each other, and for the rest of the night, we sat with our friends, "eating" candy corn.

* * *

Sweetheart lost the costume contest to Kitty, who was dressed as Cat Woman. She only won because Storm was the judge. Kitty's such a kiss up.


End file.
